LASTS is a comprehensive PC-based system for recording the results of lipid analyses performed on plasma samples submitted to the Molecular Disease Branch (MDB), NHLBI, Lipid Analysis Laboratory. It replaces a manual system that was used by the branch to process data relating to human lipid metabolism disorders in over 7,000 individuals. Identifying information about the samples is entered into databases maintained on a laboratory PC and verified when the sample is acquired. The samples, identified by computer-produced labels, are subdivided for analysis. The system maintains records of the number of samples awaiting each type of analysis, scheduling appropriate test runs when a sufficient number of samples have accumulated. As each analysis is performed, the results are either captured directly from the analyzer or keyed by the bar-coded label for manual entry. The results to date on each sample are maintained in a database that can be searched by laboratory personnel or the referring physician. Once the validity of the test results have been certified, the sample data are copied to a report dataset that is then transferred to the NIH Central Computer Utility and incorporated into the MDB lipid study databases. Verified data are also maintained locally in a form suitable for access by PC-based database query programs. Statistics about controls and standards are also maintained. The LASTS system, in production use for over a year, has been modified to accept data from a newly acquired automated analyzer. Authorized users have network access to the results database. The system now locally creates official medical records update forms for NIH Clinical Center medical records, replacing an expensive and time-consuming process that involved transfer of the data to the Central Computer facility for additional processing and printing.